The Omega Prince
by YumeMusouka
Summary: Years ago, Wall Kingdom fell into despair. The kingdom lost their king and queen, as well as their young prince. Soon enough, the gates were closed from the public, leaving all of the citizens at the mercy of a dictator. Eren Jaeger loved the kingdom. He's sworn to protect it by his bloodline. That's why Eren would do whatever it took to take his kingdom back.


**Hello, I'm back and instead of writing my other fics, I wrote this. Gosh, I feel like a bad person. I'll probably update Being Alive soon though.**

**However, I have been thinking about this plot for some time. I do quite like it. However, this first chapter is a lot of explaining the world, so it's not much.**

**As per usual, please excuse my writing mistakes. Enjoy!**

"_Eren! You must escape with Mikasa and them!" Hannes grabbed a young Eren's shoulders. His grip was so strong, the boy in captive couldn't help but wince in pain. He let the words of his uncle sink in and then he quickly shook his head. He looked at the fire behind his uncle. He heard the screams and the flickering of wood as houses burned. He then looked at his child companions behind him, four figures. Up in the sky, the moon shone so bright, ignorant of the events occurring under it. The boy continued to shake his head in disbelief._

"_No, uncle, come with us!" Eren grabbed onto his uncle's shirt. He pulled him, but the man wouldn't move. The sounds of dragon roars echoed in the sky. His uncle stood there with his head low, rigid. He remained silent for what felt like a century. Eventually, he looked at the young boy, face full of fear._

"_Eren, I… can't go," Hannes replied with a hesitant defeated smile. Tears ran down his face, giving away the man's fear. The hands gripping on the boy's shoulders started to shake. "Your aunt is still out there. The people need me."_

"_Uncle Hannes,"Eren started with tears forming in his eyes. He knew what was happening, his uncle was walking to his death. There were soldiers running around and cutting down civilians. Mages were casting magic, burning everything in the forest. There was no way Hannes could escape if he went back. They were lucky they even got away in the first place. Eren looked towards the little red head girl who stood behind him, in Mikasa's arms. "What about Isabel?"_

"_Eren," Hannes gulped as he looked over to his daughter. "Please keep her safe. You kids are smart, you'll all be fine."_

"_I'm… sorry," Eren cried as he let his uncle go._

"_Don't apologize Eren," Hannes demanded as he pulled his nephew into a hug. "None of this is your fault."_

"_But I-"_

"_Eren Jaeger," Hannes called Eren by his full name. He pulled back and looked at his nephew in the eyes. His face became serious as he let his nephew go. "You have golden eyes like your father's, and yet you look so much like your mother. Eren, don't ever forget your place in this world. You're going to take back what is rightfully yours, you have to. It is your duty to live and save this kingdom from despair."_

"_I- I don't… think," Eren shook his head as he thought of the events that happened in no less than a week. It would be impossible._

"_Eren!" Hannes screamed out. The boy looked at his uncle, startled by his uncle's raised voice. He saw the light from the fire in his uncle's eyes. "You have to get it back. This kingdom is yours. It was your father's pride as you were his joy."_

_Tears fell down the boy's cheek as he remembered his parents. He clenched his teeth as he continued to look on to his uncle, his mother's brother. The boy nodded his head. "Yes, uncle. I will take back this kingdom and relieve it from the despair bestowed upon it."_

"_That's my nephew," Hannes smiled gently as he ruffled the boy's head. "My sister's little omega prince."_

_The boy smiled at the title his mother called him. Hannes nodded and went to talk to Eren's other child companions. Mikasa, a raven haired girl older than Eren by three years, exchanged farewells and bowed to the man, paying her respects. Armin, a blonde boy three years younger than Eren, also bowed as he thanked the man for he had done for them the past few days. Hannes petted Eren's baby water dragon, Lamia, that sat on Armin's shoulders. Then Isabel, Eren's cousin who was the same age as Armin, hugged her father as she cried. The man cradled his daughter in his arms and repeatedly told her that he loved her as well as her mother._

_Hannes set his daughter down, kissing her forehead one last time. He hugged them all together again before the group of children started to run away. The man watched the child figures disappear into the forest. Eren comforted his cousin as they all cried. Their country was falling into despair. The young boy wiped away his tears as he looked onward with resolve. He needed to take back his kingdom._

"Eren, wake up!"

Eren woke up with a fright. He sat up, ready to punch someone in the face to only see Mikasa staring at him, unimpressed. Once calm, Eren coughed as he busied himself with examining his room. The walls were made out of the earthy ground for they lived in the underground. His bedroom was mostly bare. His bed was aligned with the wall with a knife on it and shoes on the floor beside it. A small table arranged with throwing knives and a bag with his hand held lyre in it. Lastly, his clothes were organized in a corner.

"Mikasa," Eren nodded as he stood up from his bed, slipping his shoes on. "What's up?"

Eren Jaeger was no longer a young boy. He was a young man that now stood at five feet and seven inches, a height perfect for an omega like him. His skin was smooth with a shade of caramel. The young man stretched, unintentionally showing Mikasa his dips and curves, natural to an omega. Eren pulled his chocolate hair back as he yawned, revealing his tiny pink tongue in his pretty little mouth. Although he was a young man, his face made him look like a young teenager. The boy rubbed his eyes a bit before staring at his female friend with his huge viridian eyes.

"I know that you're tired from your performance earlier today, but don't forget that we're celebrating your birthday," Mikasa replied. "And please change out of those clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Eren inquired as he looked at his attire. He was wearing clothes that was gifted to him from Marco a couple of years ago. The man made it for him from silk that he had received from a far away country. He couldn't get his hands on a lot of silk, so he made Eren a silk shirt and short shorts. "I like wearing this."

"It's too revealing. Not only that, if you wore it outside, people would be suspicious as to why a commoner such as you was able to get your hands on silk," Mikasa reasoned. "In fact, we don't even know how Marco got it."

Mikasa Ackerman was the older woman before Eren. She was a female alpha that stood at the same height as Eren. Her hair was dark like a raven. Her sharp facial features made it no mistake that she had Ackerman blood running through her vein. Her skin was a milky color, a skin tone she received from her oriental mother. She also had dark brown eyes, easily mistaken as black, from her mother. However, everything else about her screamed Ackerman. The Ackermans were known to be exceptionally strong. They were the only family with dark magic, besides the royal family of their kingdom. They are also the only family with the ability to morph into a wolf form.

"Marco said that he was able to buy it as a soldier in the Military Police," Eren informed Mikasa. "Also, I'm not changing. I like this. People don't even approach me when I wear this out."

"How did he get the money?" Mikasa asked as she rolled her eyes.

"He saved up some money from the raids," Armin answered as he entered the room through the iron door. "You know that, Mikasa."

"Hey, Armin," Eren greeted his blonde friend.

Armin Arlert was a young blue eyed alpha male. He was three years Eren's junior, and he was a couple inches shorter than Eren. The brunette wondered how an alpha could be short, but he never brought it up to his friend since Armin seemed really sensitive about it. Armin had blonde hair that was a shade of something akin to the concept of light. All blonde hair was bright like light, but Armin's was exceptional. He came from a bloodline that was the only capable family to wield light magic, again, aside from the royal family. The Arlert family was known to have exceptional abilities in magic use. The young alpha was also gifted with the ability to absorb knowledge.

"Hello, Eren," Armin greeted back. "It's about time you went and pick up Isabel. She would complain if she missed the celebration of your twentieth birthday."

"Ah, yes," Eren nodded as he remembered his cousin. "Though I don't know why it's so important."

"Eren," Armin raised one eyebrow as he looked at his friend. "Traditionally, if we were in the castle, we would be having a ball for your coming of age."

"Not only that," Mikasa added. "Your father would've presented you your betrothed."

"Guys," Eren rolled his eyes. "That's if we were in the castle. As you can very well see, our asses are hiding underground and not because we are refugees but because we're bandits."

"Yea, now that you are of age, we can start planning how to take back the country. But think about it, Eren," Armin pursed his lips. "Today would've been the day you met your alpha."

"I wonder what alpha King Grisha would've picked," Mikasa asked with a face of a murderer.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about alphas," Eren grumbled. "Besides, I don't need one. Once we take back the kingdom, I will protect and oversee to it by myself with you two."

"So you're never going to relieve us of our duties?" Armin joked.

The Ackerman and Arlert families had a long history with the royal family. The Ackerman pledged their allegiance to the royal family and vowed to always protect them. The Arlert family also pledged their allegiance to the royal family. They vowed to always serve and give guidance to them. Traditionally, the Ackermans served as personal knights and the Arlerts served as king advisors. The royal family was the family of Jaegers. Mikasa and Armin had always been with Eren as it was their duty to create a bond with and serve him. However, through the events of King Grisha being usurped, all three of them lost their own families. Their bond together was much more than master and servant, they were family.

"Of course not," Eren looked at his friends as if they were crazy. "It is your duty to make sure I don't fail."

"Yes, I see," Armin nodded in feigned understanding. "Now go pick up your cousin, before she comes running here crying about how we don't include her anymore."

"I don't know why she complains when she was the one who volunteer to join the Survey Corps," Eren rolled his eyes as he picked up his knife and tied it around his waist. He didn't need his throwing knives to pick up Isabel, but he did need his lyre. He put his bag over his shoulder.

"She at least gives us useful information," Mikasa commented. "And are you seriously going to get her in that? Someone is going to try to bone you, your highness."

"And steal me something that belongs to that cute white blonde," Armin said.

"Mikasa I'm fine and Armin… what the entire fuck?" Eren looked at his blonde friend as if he were some sort of monstrosity of their world.

"Hey, I heard that he wasn't taken despite how close he is to his captain," Armin reasoned. "He's cute and I figured that if I was alive when we take the kingdom back, I would try to bone one in him."

"Armin, I don't need to know about your teenage hormones," Eren rolled his eyes.

Armin was talking about the white blonde omega named Farlan Church. He joined the Survey Corps sometime before King Grisha was usurped. When he joined, he joined with his current captain, Levi Ackerman. When Levi Ackerman, an alpha, joined the Survey Corps, many people caused an uproar, an Ackerman not working as a knight to protect the royal family was preposterous. However, years before Levi appeared, a branch of the Ackerman family left the royal family, so many people assumed that Levi was part of that branch. The animosity towards Levi died out quickly as they came to realize that Levi did his current job well. They feared him. Levi and Farlan became the exceptional duo that joined the survey corps without any formal training.

Isabel went and joined the Survey Corps. Recently, she had joined Levi's squad. With that position, she was able to tell them more clearly when and where Levi's squad would be during their raids.

"Hey, I'm just saying that if you just happened to be walking by his room, you can sneak in and grab me something useful," Armin said with a calm and serious face.

"Armin, you haven't even met the guy," Eren said back as he went to open the door. His two companions followed him into the hallway of all the rooms for their companions.

"Yes, so please stop talking about it," Mikasa said. "You are a disgrace to all alphas."

"Hey! Just because I don't use up all my sexual feelings towards training doesn't mean that I'm a bad alpha. I volunteer, since I'm the smartest, to plan every single thing that we do and learn extra materials just to decide what we should teach Eren for he is a prince with no formal education! Not only that, you are so far behind with your studies in the art of magic, Eren!" Armin snapped. "If I could, I would train my body more and go out to experience things that you guys don't seem to have an interest in! Don't get mad at me for lusting for a cute ass omega with a fucking six pack and an ass that I swear to god know he is teasingly waving around!"

"Dude," Eren looked at his friend with pity. "If you're that sexually frustrated I'll try to do the best that I can. Also, we can take a break from my studies if you need a break, 'cause like… what the fuck."

"Hah," Armin sighed as he reverted back to his usual demeanor. "That would be lovely."

"Mikasa, you need to help him with his sexual frustration," Eren whispered to his knight.

"I'm not going near that," Mikasa gestured to Armin.

"You just gestured to all of me," Armin glared at Mikasa as he turned to face her.

"Yea, that was what I intended," Mikasa retorted.

"Okay, you two stop," Eren pushed his two friends away from each other as they entered the common room. Alphas for some reason needed to be hostile towards each other, some way or another. "You guys wait here while I go retrieve Isabel."

The two friends scoffed as they heeded Eren's orders. They went off to help with the preparations for the celebration. There were people arguing in the kitchen. The sound of Marco's desperate voice rang through the area. Soon, Marco came out of the kitchen and approached Eren.

"Eren, are you going out to get Isabel?" Marco, a black haired freckled male alpha, asked. The man decided to quit the Military Police as Eren reached his coming of age. He worked there before to gather information and came by every once in awhile. Now, he made clothes for Eren and them for their day jobs as street performers.

"Yea, did you need something?" Eren inquired.

"I was wondering if you could grab more sugar," Marco answered. "We used most of it for the cake."

"Sure, I don't mind, but where is everyone else?" Eren smiled at his companion.

"Sharle is cooking with me. Connie and Sasha went hunting for maybe a wild boar or something. From the looks of it, Mikasa and Armin are now setting up by the lake. Jean is out buying some stuff I asked before we ran out of sugar. Earlier, Kuklo ran out, saying he forgot your present," Marco answered. "I have no idea where in the world Ymir is."

"I see, life has been hard on you since I napped," Eren patted Marco's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I'll go pick up some sugar on the way back. In fact, it's pretty late, so I'll just ask Isabel to steal it from the Survey Corps, they have the money to buy more."

"T- that works too… I guess," Marco slowly nodded as he looked at Eren with disbelief.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen," Eren smiled mischievously.

Eren waved at his friend as he left the base. Once outside, the man knew the sun was setting given by the red hue on the grass and tall trees. Eren took a deep breath of fresh air. He, then, discreetly ran through the forest, towards the Survey Corps headquarters. Their base was thirty minutes away from the headquarters, so it was easy for Isabel to slip in and out of the place. The Survey Corps was going to make a new headquarters, but the current king denied the motion. Eren appreciated that since Isabel ran off to join the Survey Corps, saying that she would be their spy. It made it easier for him to communicate with her. Eren thought to himself to distract himself from his lonely walk. He couldn't believe that ten years had past since the death of his parents.

Their underground area was home to them and a base for everyone. They lived under Wall Rose, near the district of Hermina. Throughout the years, the four of them ran into people who they can trust with revealing their identities to. Their new companions pledged their allegiance to Eren. Together they worked to better the areas of poverty and despair in the kingdom. They stole from the rich and gave it to the poor. Such actions of theft was decided from the knowledge of how the poor became poorer as the rich become richer. Those of higher status ridiculed the commoners. They worked commoners to their deathbeds, leaving them nothing but the scraps they didn't want.

Despite the horror, many people were reluctant to consider rioting. With King Grisha, their beloved hero, gone, there was no one to protect them. Someone had murdered him and the royal family, without anyone knowing who. The idea to riot against an enemy they didn't even know the identity of was ludicrous. All the citizens took their chances of escaping from the hands of corruption. However, no one could leave the kingdom. Ever since the new king was crowned, the walls have been closed. Such a law of the ban of recreational travel, unless provided with official documents, was passed by the nobles. The kingdom was no longer just a monarchy, it was an aristocracy. The king worked for the rich that lived in the capital of Mitras.

The face of the enemy was something Eren knew. He remembered it all too well who it was that killed his father. Their father. Eren escaped with Mikasa and Armin, but that night chased him even to his mother's home village where his uncle died. Eren's mother's people all died.

Ever since that day, Eren and his childhood companions ran to live underground. They didn't live in the slums, underground. They lived in a cave they found. Mikasa was born with earth magic, so she was able to give the cave a better shape for human inhabitants. Over the years, Mikasa developed magic to shape the underground, so they were able to live more peacefully. Armin, as he grew older, became more intelligent and learned how to secure their lives underground, if in the event where Mikasa wasn't available. Eren and Isabel spent their times gathering food with the fairies of the forest. Eren's mother's relatives were people who were able to befriend mystical creatures, they were beast tamers as Eren's father always joked. Lamia, Eren's dragon of a friend, made a way for water to travel underground for usage. As they grew older, they took on jobs and were able to meet their new companions.

Never once did they try to overthrow the kingdom. There were too many complications as to why they couldn't hatch a plan to fight. They knew that Eren was far too young to be king. A prince can only be crowned king if they were twenty, and even then, it wasn't practiced a lot in their culture. The current king was crowned at twenty, so citizens wouldn't support Eren if he was younger or probably even twenty. There was also the fact that they didn't know their enemies too well. They knew that some of the nobles were gifted with abilities like those bestowed upon the royal family, but they didn't know all of them or how to counter them. Eren had the ability as well, but he had limitations. He could somewhat use it, but with no real knowledge of what it was, he didn't know how to get better at using it. The young man had no doubt that the current king knew how to use the ability, so to fight the usurper head on was far too dangerous. It was an ability of its own class, surpassing both magical and physical abilities. However, with the lack of time and resources, what Eren knew would have to do.

Eren slowly came to a stop when he arrived to the Survey Corps headquarters. He stood by the trees, not exiting into the open lawn where the building was. There were no soldiers in sight. The military consisted of three soldier forces. The Military Police worked for the nobles and king, being easily bought into participating in corrupt activities. Originally, their job was to work as castle knights. The majority of the military force was the Garrison, who all gave up hope and lived their lives as drunk spectators. Originally, they were supposed to protect the people, the commoners. The last force, the Survey Corps, still did their intended job, but rarely. Originally they were the group sent to attend to international conflict, but with the law not allowing anyone to travel, their branch of the military was so close to being axed. However, because they were a group of exceptional soldiers that attended to domestic conflicts, such as raids, it was hard for the higher class to get rid of them when they needed the Survey Corps to protected them.

Eren thought about how he was going to get Isabel's attention. His cousin probably skipped dinner knowing that he would come get her for the occasion of his birthday. Eren looked up. The sky was now giving off a purple hue. Then Eren remembered something he was supposed to present to Isabel. Eren opened his bag and took out his small lyre. The lyre was given to him as a learning toy from his mother when he was very young. His mother's people played instruments to call upon creatures. Eren was sure his mother didn't intend for a tiny lyre to be his choice of instrument for life, but Eren didn't know any other instruments. It was also hard for him to let go the one thing he salvaged from his childhood.

Eren put the lyre strap on himself. The instrument, although a baby lyre with twelve strings, was still big. It was very inconvenient at times, but Eren couldn't do much to change it. The man placed his fingers on the strings. Elegantly, he plucked the first note. His body slowly swayed as he immersed himself into the notes. Once he was done, Eren took off his lyre and put it away.

The wind picked up. The leaves rustled as Eren looked to the sky, waiting. The branches moved from side to side. Soon a shrill cry came to his ears. Eren smiled as he saw a tiny flying reptile descending to meet him. Eren held out his hand as the small dragon gently flapped his wings. Tiny clawed feet landed on Eren's hand as the surrounding wind calmed.

"Hello, little one," Eren smiled as he greeted the palm sized baby dragon.

The dragon gave a tiny squeak in return. Weeks earlier, Eren found an incubated egg in a noble's house. Based on the size, he could guess that it was a dragon egg. Lamia, Eren's water dragon, demanded Eren to take the egg away from the noble who would only use it to display the money he had. Most of the dragons were massacred for their dragon scales after King Grisha was murdered. Needless to say, Eren took it and it hatched, revealing itself to be a wind dragon with its thin green scales. Lamia was so happy to see another dragon, so she took it upon herself to take care of the little dragon. Lamia and Eren discussed that he could be Isabel's companion since she was a wind mage. The little dragon agreed full heartedly, and couldn't wait to meet Isabel.

"Can you help me with something?" Eren asked.

_Anything_, the baby dragon cried out.

"Today, I'm bringing Isabel back for a visit. Now that you've gotten bigger, do you want to meet her?" Eren questioned as he pet the dragon.

_Yes!_ The dragon squeaked.

Eren chuckled a bit. The dragon was so cute. It reminded of Eren when Lamia was still a baby. Although, even then, she was stoic and serious. The brunette told the dragon what Isabel looked like and what instrument she played, which was a flute. He then told him where Isabel's room was and his message.

_Okay! Tell her that you're here and to steal sugar_, the dragon repeated his message.

"Yes, I'll stay in this area, so when you guys are done, come back here," Eren said.

_Okay._

Eren watched at the little dragon flew off. The man leaned on a tree as he waited. The air was now cool with the sun gone. Eren looked at the open grass in front of him. Every time he came by, it was always so clean, even in the winter. The building itself was shaped like a castle. It was small compared to the kingdom's castle, but it was cute in Eren's opinion. It had a circular perimeter and some high towers. The roofing was blue and the building was made with stone.

Eren quickly backed away behind a tree when he saw a light turn on. The man peered over the tree, curious. His eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief. On the first floor, the window across the open lawn the light showed a white blonde rummaging through his stuff. That was Farlan Church's room.

Eren watched as the man grab a coat and left the room, turning his light off. The young prince contemplated his options. Alas, Eren cursed his horny blonde teenage friend as he readied himself for a stealth mission. Eren looked at his surroundings again, making sure there were no soldiers around. He wrapped himself in darkness and light magic, creating an illusional barrier around himself.

People of the kingdom were all born to wield magic. Some people synced really well with magic practice and other didn't, just like learning how to fight physically. However, most people were born being able to manipulate only one of the four basic elements: earth, fire, water, and wind. Dark and light magic was only born to the royal family. Light magic was gifted to the Arlert family and dark magic was gifted to the Ackerman family.

Everyone had their own way of using the magic they were born with, or no use at all. Some wind users could fly while some couldn't understand how to use wind magic like that. There were a selective few people born with multiple elements. Through extensive practice and trial and error, they could develop the right composition to make a second level of magic. Mikasa was born with wind, earth, and dark magic. Through practice she was able to combine earth and dark magic to manipulate gravity. It was that ability that allowed her to create their base underground, rather than just the cave. Eren was gifted with fire, dark, and light magic. Through constant mischief, he developed illusion magic with dark and light elements. He was able to play with the human eye by manipulating the lighting, to make it seem like he was or wasn't there when he was the opposite. Eren was able to make people believe things that weren't true. Most humans trusted their eyes, making it easier for Eren to cause mischief.

The man quietly walk across the lawn. Although no one would be able to see him, it didn't mean that he could make himself silent. Once he reached the window, he tried to open it, naive enough to think that it wasn't locked. The end results was that it really wasn't locked. As Eren opened the window, he wondered how the omega, Farlan, could sleep alone in his room at night. He clearly had an iron sash lock, but he didn't use it. He didn't even have a roommate. The omega could easily be attacked. Mikasa always complained about how he was oblivious to the dangers he put himself in, but he was never that bad. He knew better than to sleep in a room, on the first floor, with an unlocked window.

Eren climbed into the window, falling into the floor as he tripped against the wall. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. Stealth missions weren't for him, but only he could use illusionary magic. However, it still didn't fix the fact that he wasn't a stealthy person. The man stood up and looked around the room. He didn't really know what his blonde friend wanted from the room, but he knew that he, for sure, wasn't grabbing undergarments. Then the air was suddenly intruded with the smell of an alpha, an unknown one to Eren.

The omegan prince quickly looked around and grabbed the quill on the desk. He stuffed it into his bag as he turned to the window. The smell of the alpha was coming from outside. The man walked to the window and peered outside, there was no sign of anyone yet. Eren quickly jumped through the window and then gently pushed it closed. The man looked at his surroundings again and saw a figure, with a dim light, walking his way from the right. The alpha was no doubt smelling his omega scent as well. The man tried to calm his racing heart. He needed to make sure his scent didn't become stronger with his emotions. The alpha wouldn't be able to see him anyways.

Gaining his own confidence back, Eren quietly moved forward, towards the trees. He held his breath as he quietly advanced forward. Curiously, he looked to his right again. He could make out that the alpha was a man, but he still couldn't see his face. Eren faced forward. His first priority was to shake the guy off. Again, as long as he couldn't be seen, it would be fine. Out in the open, his scent could be anywhere. The man continued on into the forest.

Then Eren felt his magic being forced to leave him. Eren panicked. Only two people could effortlessly force his illusionary magic to disappear: Mikasa and Armin. They could never be fooled by his tactics because they wielded dark and light magic, respectively. They both weren't here, so that meant the alpha wa-

"What's a practically naked omega doing out here in these big ass trees?" The alpha inquired in a deep voice with a bored tone. Bored it was, but also an extremely attractive voice. Eren shook his head away from those thoughts.

Eren turned around and was faced with Levi Ackerman, captain of the special ops squad. Eren was surprised to see that the alpha was short, since it was his first time standing before the other man. If he were in a different circumstance, he would had commented on it since he was even shorter than Armin. The man had sharp features, like Mikasa. Eren knew from seeing the alpha from afar that he had an undercut. His eyes were gunmetal grey, as if it could pierce into those it watched. The man was wearing a button down shirt with a short light brown jacket. For a necktie, the man wore a white cravat. The side of the alpha's arms and, as Eren also knew, the back was etched with the insignia of Wings of Freedom, the sign of the Survey Corps. The symbol was of two overlapping wings, the right blue and the left white. On the alpha's waist was a dark brown sash that lead to the white pants. The man walked with tall brown boots. All around the man's attire were straps for the purpose of using 3D Maneuver Gear, a military equipment for those to move quickly without flying. On each side of the alpha's waist, there was a sword.

Eren cursed his luck. He ran into the only person capable of destroying his illusionary magic. The man didn't even have to know that he couldn't see him because as long as his dark magic was in use he could dispel Eren's. The proportion of Eren's light and dark magic became unmaintained when unknown dark or light magic was being used around him. His illusionary magic worked on the account of the surrounding light.

Eren pursed his lips. He was disappointed of how flawed his magic was. He then felt his cheeks burn as he saw the alpha approached closer to him. The omega was finally understanding what Mikasa meant by his clothes being too revealing. When he walked around in revealing clothes, no one had actually ever approach him since it was usually during a time where people minded their own business. This was a first for the omega. Eren subconsciously pulled against his silk shorts, trying to cover more of his thighs.

The omega peered at the alpha with hesitant eyes. Many omegas fawned over the alpha nicknamed, Humanity's Strongest. Being in front of the man, Eren could really see the appeal if one ignored his height. The alpha looked back at him with a bored questioning face. The only way the man could tell it was questioning was the barely raised one eyebrow. Eren was internally panicking. He couldn't read the alpha's emotions. In his position, Eren hated his blonde friend so much.

"Um… I was just passing by," Eren replied with a weak smile.

"The closest village is at least an hour walk from here," Levi reasoned with a low voice. "You walked over here in that?"

"No… I… I mean, yes, I walked here," Eren tried to answered in the most believable way as possible. He needed to calm down and get away from the situation. The only way for him to innocently get out of the situation was using Isabel. His cousin should soon be arriving. "I was told to wait for someone here."

"By a military base?" Levi questioned with a hint of malice in his voice. The alpha took a step forward and shined his lantern on Eren.

"Ah," Eren closed his eyes and then blinked them, getting used to the light. "Yes, I was really told to wait here."

Eren looked at the alpha to find him staring at him. Levi remained silent as he studied Eren's face. The alpha looked over the omega and then stared at Eren for what seemed like hours. Eren blushed under the scrutiny of a stranger. Again, he attempted to pull his shorts to cover his thighs. He really should had listened to Mikasa before he left.

"What's your name?" The alpha asked in an angry voice.

"Eren, sir!" The omega blurted out. Fuck. The alpha's change in voice tone scared the shit out of him. He gave out his real name. He needed to somehow prove he wasn't some runaway prince from a long time ago. Even if he never had a chance to make a public appearance as a prince, his name was known to the public.

"Why didn't you just wait inside?" Levi asked, interrupting the omega's thoughts.

"Sir, I am an o-"

"Eren!" A shrill voice cried out.

Eren turned around and looked up to the voice. He saw his omega cousin flying towards him. She wore the same outfit as Levi, except she had no swords. She had a bag over her shoulder, one she used to carry her flute around. Her red hair was tied in low pigtails. Her eyes were almost the same shade of Eren's viridian eyes, just a shade darker. Her skin tone was dark like Eren's. Her face was plastered with a tooth grinning smile. The baby dragon that Eren sent to her was nowhere to be seen. Eren flinched when he saw Isabel release her wind magic. She was falling towards him.

"Isabel! Don-"

Eren was too late to respond. In the next moment he found himself face down on the ground with Isabel on top of him. He groaned in pain. He was lucky that his clothes were enchanted with water magic, making it unable to become dirty. Nevertheless, he was in pain. He grumbled for Isabel to get off him which she did with a laugh. Eren stood up, rubbing his back.

"Why do you always do that?" Eren complained as he turned to look at his cousin.

"Because it's so funny to see you struggle," Isabel chuckled.

"Is this who you were waiting for?" The alpha re-established his presence with a inquiry.

The two omegas turned to look at Levi. Eren and Isabel exchanged looks. The redhead seemed to understand the situation. She pursed his lips, signaling for Eren to speak first.

"Yes, she's my little sister," Eren replied. "My full name is Eren Magnolia."

"I'm sorry captain, did my big brother cause trouble?" Isabel asked.

"No, I was just wondering why he was sneaking around and not just waiting for you inside, Isabel," Levi replied with his bored tone again.

"That's because Eren has no training whatsoever to fight back an alpha if something happened," Isabel answered confidently.

"What are my soldiers? Savages?" Levi deadpanned.

"Not exactly what I meant, but who's really vouching for horny soldiers?" Isabel smiled as Levi lightly shook his head with a smirk. "It's just that Eren is in the entertainment industry, so he must be very cautious on how to care for his body."

Eren was distracted by the way Levi smirked. He had never met a man like Levi, he was intriguing. The male omega realized what Isabel just said and quickly nodded in agreement. He was sort of an entertainer. He acted, danced, and played the lyre. Isabel was really good at lying even to her direct superior. Eren looked at Levi, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment to Isabel's words. Soon the alpha gave a slight nod.

"That's fine. Next time, try to be more discreet. Any other soldier probably would've attacked an unknown person," Levi said. The alpha then looked over at Eren. His eyes travelled down and back up to Eren's attire. He saw the dagger, thinking it was for self defense. He pursed his lips as he looked back at Eren's eyes. "Entertainment isn't the only job out there. If it gets too hard, you can always find another job."

"Umm… Okay. Thank you?" Eren gently smiled.

Levi nodded his head and then walked away. Isabel watched her captain leave as she pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile. Eren pulled Isabel into the forest, ready to go back. They started to run through the forest. Eren's eyebrows were the only things that gave away his confusion. Isabel looked over to him and bursted out in laughter. Eren stared at his cousin, trying to understand what was so funny. Slowly, the answer came to him as he thought of the words that Levi said to him. Eren shook his head in disbelief.

"Did he… just call me a prostitute?" Eren questioned.

"Holy crap! Levi is too funny," Isabel confirmed Eren's speculation.

"What the fuck?" Eren scrunched his nose in disgust. "I am not a prostitute!"

"Eren! He thinks you're one because you're a commoner wearing a silk outfit. He also thinks you're pretty," Isabel informed. "If not, he would've said the word prostitute straight to your face."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eren exclaimed.

"It's just so funny. I have to tell Farlan about this later," Isabel chuckled. "You should be happy. Captain Levi doesn't fancy just anyone, only those he deems worthy."

"Like that's supposed to make me happy," Eren blushed with a pout.

"But you're blushing," Isabel teased. "You fancy him as well?"

"I do not," Eren answered with a roll of his eyes. "It's just nice to be thought as pretty."

"Yea, whatever you say," Isabel smiled. She then looked up into the sky. "Zephyrus, you can come out now."

Eren looked up to where Isabel was staring at. Soon, the little dragon from before came into view with a bag of sugar in its mouth. The dragon came down and flew with them as they ran. The wind surrounding them gently brushed their face, as if the dragon was greeting them.

"You named him Zephyrus?" Eren asked. It was a good name for a wind dragon.

"Yea. Why didn't you name him? He's such a cute little dragon. I was mad to find out that you left him nameless," Isabel puffed her cheeks.

"I asked him if he wanted to be named by me," Eren informed Isabel. "He said that he wanted to be named by you. He wants to be your companion."

_Yes! I'm so excited to finally meet you!_ Zephyrus squeaked with the bag hanging from his snout.

"Hm, if that's the case, then it's fine. I'm happy to meet you as well.," Isabel nodded to her dragon friend. "Where did you find him, Eren."

"Some noble's house. Lamia has been taking care of him," Eren replied.

"I see. How is everyone?" Isabel inquired.

"Fine, I guess," Eren gave a vague answer. "Although, Armin has been sexually frustrated lately. Why haven't you been going through that phase?"

"Oh, Eren, I get enough of what I need to get by my sexual frustration," Isabel laughed.

"Isabel, that's disgusting. I didn't need to know," Eren said.

"You asked, so I answered. Besides, what about you?" Isabel asked. "Still going on about how you won't take an alpha, even in the far future?"

"Isabel, there is no one out there that I can fall for," the male omega rolled his eyes. "Besides, now that I'm old enough to be crowned, my first priority is taking the kingdom back. The kingdom has been in despair for far too long."

"I know that, but… getting married and producing an heir counts towards the prosperity of the kingdom. You seriously can't think of one alpha? Come on, even Levi would be okay," Isabel said nonchalantly. "I would even set you guys up if need be."

"Can we like not talk about this?" Eren blushed. "Mikasa and Armin were bugging me about it already."

"Ah, so you're just nervous," Isabel cheekily smiled. "Don't worry. Although he seems scary, Levi has a gentle heart."

"I'm not interested in him, Isabel," Eren looked at his cousin as if she was crazy. His cousin gave him a knowing look, not backing down from the conversation. "And I really hate you right now."

"Eren, you stare at him every time he's walking around the towns, doing his patrol," Isabel pointed out. "You think no one sees it, but I do. I'm your cousin, I know you better than yourself. I'm also an omega, so I see the appeal, but he's not my type."

Eren remained silent for a while. Isabel smirked and watched her cousin, waiting for Eren to break. The male omega sighed in defeat.

"I didn't realize that he was so short," Eren commented.

"Oh yea, he's pretty short. He hates it when people comment on it," Isabel said. "He'd probably kick your ass if he was here. Pretty or not, you can't cross that line."

"He's also really buff. I never noticed how much muscle he had from afar," Eren blushed, rubbing his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, don't go crazy omega on me now," Isabel teased as she came to a stop. "We're home."

"I am not some horny teenager like Armin," Eren scoffed as he stood next to Isabel, in front of the entrance to their underground home.

"Zephyrus, you can go back home to Lamia now, okay?" Isabel told her dragon as she took the sugar from him.

_Please call me when you need me,_ Zephyrus replied.

"Of course," Isabel smiled as she petted the little dragon. "Until next time."

"Tell Lamia I said 'hi,'" Eren told the dragon as he also petted him. "Until next time."

_Until next time,_ the dragon replied as he flew off.

The area around lacked some trees, giving it more open space. The original cave entrance was now a trap for intruders, in case they were ever chased to that point. In front of the cave were purple tulips that naturally grew there. To the right of the cave was a small stream that came from a waterfall up the stream. To the left of the cave was a lone big tree. The two omegas walked to the tree. On the ground, Eren tapped his right foot in specific spots. His foot went right, up, right, left, down, and back up. The ground before them moved, revealing stairs going down. They walked down as Eren knocked along the wall with his left fist, closing the door back up.

"I wonder what we're going to eat," Isabel said.

"Well, there is cake, according to Marco," Eren replied.

"Yay, I haven't had cake in forever!" Isabel squealed.

"What do they feed you there?" Eren chuckled.

"Not much. There's a lot of us that needs to be fed, so the cooks make things that are easy," Isabel said.

"You can just come back and live here. You can be a commuter," Eren suggested.

"It's too much of a hassle," Isabel replied as they came to the end of the stairs.

"If you say so. Bring the sugar to Marco," Eren said. "I'm going to go help Armin and Mikasa."

"'Kay," Isabel answered as she ran off to the kitchen.

From the entrance, the kitchen was to the left. A lot of the mechanics of it was developed by Armin, making sure nothing exploded since they were underground. The middle of the room was where they usually ate, but for special occasions they ate by the lake that was to the far right. Eren moved to his right. Above the lake was an open sky, courtesy to Mikasa. With Lamia's abilities, she made the water from the stream come down the hole, making the lake. The lake was constantly being filled, so Lamia also made a way, through the rocks, for the water to seep back out. Eren joined his two friends who busy making a table by the lake.

"Hey, took you long enough, huh?" Armin greeted.

"Nothing happened, right?" Mikasa asked.

"I ran into Captain Levi when I was getting this," Eren said as he pulled out the quill from his bag. He offered it to Armin. "Sorry, Ar, I didn't know what you wanted."

"This… I can work with this," Armin nodded as he took the quill into his hands. He quickly sniffed it and then pocketed it. "It has his scent."

"Ignoring the creep, how was meeting the alpha?" Mikasa inquired.

"Kind of scary, but yea, it was okay," Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so," Mikasa looked at Eren with a plain look.

"Eren, there's no need to lie to us," Armin said. "Isabel has told us countless of theories of why you're crushing on him."

"Don't listen to Isabel!" Eren blushed.

"It's fine. While I don't approve, since he's an Ackerman not fulfilling his duty to the royal family, I can't just make you not like him," Mikasa gave her opinion.

"He can't be that bad. I mean, he refused to work for your brother despite how he would be targeted for it," Armin shrugged as Eren's body tensed from the words.

"Armin," Mikasa glared at the blonde with a disapproving look. Armin looked at Mikasa and then realized his mistake.

"Oh shit, sorry, Eren, I wasn't thinking when I said that," Armin pursed his lips.

"No, it's okay," Eren assured his friend as he gently bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He looked at his two friends with a fire in his eyes. "Even if only by half, he's still my brother."

The three of them remained silent as they remembered the events from ten years prior. Mikasa walked to stand in front of Eren. She then got down on one of her knees, bowing before Eren. Armin came forward and did the same. They both connected their hands, fingers lacing into themselves, and brought it to their foreheads. Eren understood what was happening. Traditionally, once the king was coronated, his most trusted companions pledged their allegiance to him again.

"Eren Jaeger, I, Mikasa Ackerman, pledge my loyalty to you, the rightful king," Mikasa started. "I shall always come, when you call, to protect you and your visions."

"Eren Jaeger, I, Armin Arlert, pledge my loyalty to you, my king," Armin said. "I shall always be there to guide you to the right place, offering all of my services to you."

"Both of you, stand," Eren commanded. Mikasa and Armin stood up straight, saluting to Eren. They had their right fist to their chest and their left fist to their back. Eren looked at his friends, trusted companions, remembering the tragedy that befell on them. "As your king, I pledge to make right of what has been wronged. For that, I ask of you to never forget that I am Prince Eren Jaeger, the rightful heir to the throne. Never let me forget my duty to this kingdom."

"Yes, sir," Mikasa and Armin said as they bow.

Eren stepped forward, passing between his two friend. Mikasa and Armin put down their salutes as they straightened their posture. They turned around and found Eren looking into the sky. They stepped forward, standing next to their king. The three of them looked at the night sky, to the moon that was oblivious of human actions. Eren thought about the years of a quiet life the three of them adopted. They were waiting for this day. Eren continued to stare into the sky with the fire in his eyes. With a soft voice, he spoke to his companions.

"Today marks the start of the dethroning of my brother, King Zeke."

**Thank you for reading! You are all loved! :D**

**Don't get your hopes up about updates, because I hate destroying your hopes! :(**


End file.
